Armored Assault Unit
} |caption = AAU-45 on Gallus-III}} The Armored Assault Unit, nicknamed the "Walking Tank", is a Sovus Empire unit. It is a direct fire/engineering unit. Overview Design The general idea of the Mk 2 AAU was a dynamically moving unit designed to take out Armored Command Units. It was also designed to crush experimental units with both direct assault and a new set of buildable units. Every unit buildable beforehand has been modified, usually modifying the weapons of the units. All units were also given official names, instead of number sequences. The Stratofortress was the only unit not changed, except for its name. Specifications Each Armored Assault Unit is different, with a unique set of weapons and capabilites. Some are more dynamic with light armor, while others are slow with heavy armor. Defensive Defensive weapons vary. Ranged Most AAUs utilize no ranged defensive weaponry, but some, like AAU-47, utilize coil-type tactical missile defense. Melee Most AAUs have some form of defensive melee besides stomping. Only AAU-33, AAU-40 and AAU-41 do not utilize super-sonic fists, which extend out of the forearm at the speed of sound, severely damaging most units. Offensive Offensive weapons vary. Ranged Most AAUs utilize rapid-fire rotating plasma cannons. AAU-40 bears a tetra-missile pack on each wrist, while AAU-01 utilizes two "Thunder Guns" in each hand. AAU-01 is also unique due to it's plasma cannons doubling as flamethrowers. AAU-01 also utilizes a hidden rail gun in it's chest. Melee Generally, AAUs are armed with super-sonic fists. Some, like AAU-45, utilize retractable blades. AAU-45's are short and quickly transition, while AAU-02's rotating chain swords are long and take some time to extend/retract. Technology Weaponry General weapons are plasma based. Certain weapons use "traditional" projectiles, but such are only present on AAU-01. Others are melee-oriented. Defense Defensive weapons are rare on AAUs, but do exist on certain ones. Several utilize tactical missile defense, while AAU-05 utilizes a shield generator. Misc. AAUs are fully dynamic, moving as their pilot does. Pilots wear combat armor that almost exactly resembles their AAU. All AAUs have their own color arrangement, but the colors are almost always the same. Certain exceptions are given, like AAU-45, which is primarily grey. History AAUs are not an old concept. Their design is very new and designed to dominate their "equivalents" (ACUs). The first Mk 3 AAU was the Thunder God, piloted by Harbinger Ace, which annihilated a large Angardial force on Gallus-III, named The Battle Of Dovhan Cove. Mk 2 AAUs replaced the old Mk 1 AAU almost immediately. All pilots were transferred to their new Armored Assault Units. A new experimental Mk 3 has been created, but only the Thunder God is in service. Tactical notes * No two AAUs are the same; expect anything outcome, or they will decide your fate. * Resource generation is x2 to that of a UEF ACU (x5 for the Mk 3). * AAUs are highly maneuverable; they are very flexible and are controlled by their pilots' own movements. However, the joints of an AAU will shatter if the pilot is too flexible for the AAU. Luckily, such is quick to repair. * AAUs are heavily armored, but possess no form of shielding. * An AAU cannot use all of its weapons at once; too many weapons could tear the unit apart. This is most notable on the Thunder God. * AAUs are noted as having a faster repair speed than most ACUs. * No automated weapons (unless one has installed AA or TMD weapons themselves). * The plasma cannons appear to be anti-shield weapons, doing little damage against armor. However, they are still effective at taking out low-tier units. Trivia *The Armored Assault Unit was originally a Jaeger in the Pacific Rim fanon, the only being "The Harbinger" (AAU-01). It was later modified to fit as an ACU counterpart in Supreme Commander. *There were originally going to be 500 Armored Assault Units (AAU-00001 - AAU-00500). However, this was later altered for realism.